


Прекрасный Мечтатель (Beautiful Dreamer)

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Magic, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Когда Шерлок Холмс спал, мир менялся. Иногда это были просто мелочи, такие как шторы или цвет обоев. Но иногда он просыпался, и вся его реальность становилась другой. Он на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что это очень рискованно – привязываться к вещам; однажды утром всё, что он любит, может исчезнуть. Поэтому он ничего не любил. Или, по крайней мере, пытался. Из-за Джона всё стало ещё сложнее…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Прекрасный Мечтатель (Beautiful Dreamer)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422708) by [worldaccordingtofangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls). 



Он ненавидит спать. Это пустая трата времени.

Ложь.

Это важно, но этот процесс его не интересует. Ему это не нужно.

Ещё одна ложь.

Он всё же человек, что бы там ни говорили. Но спать очень скучно.

Всё ещё врёт.

Последнее утверждение самое нелепое. Это совсем не скучно. Нисколько. Но он не может объяснить истинную причину. Не из-за общественного отторжения. И не из-за страха. Он честно не может, и это просто сводит с ума.

Всё началось, когда ему было пять лет и он мечтал о старшем брате.

Или, возможно, всё было совсем наоборот. Он никогда не был до конца уверен в истоках. И под этим он подразумевает, что не может сказать, является ли прежний мир продолжительным сном, от которого он только что проснулся, или новый мир — это свежий сон, в который он бесконечно погружается. На самом деле это не имеет значения, но он хотел бы знать. Но никогда не узнает. Это очень страшно. Он не любит об этом говорить.

До тех пор это были лишь мелкие детали. Крошечные вещи — узор на его обоях, расцветка его любимой канарейки, то, какой губной помадой пользовалась его учительница по игре на скрипке. Ничего особенного. Он едва обращал на это внимание. Это было так легко забыть. Он полагал, что подобное случается со всеми. Позже он научится не делать таких предположений. Это опасно.

Однажды днём он задремал в ореоле солнечного света. Его голова покоилась на коленях матери, а её пальцы запутались в его волосах. Ему снились неуловимые идеи, аморфные формы и неопределённые цвета, ничего осязаемого. Но в какой-то момент эти сны разорвались о дождливый полдень. Мальчик старше Шерлока тряс его снова и снова. Лицо у него было жирное и раскрасневшееся, а жидкие рыжие волосы потемнели от дождя. Испуганный и растерянный, Шерлок повиновался первому порыву: он безжалостно впился в руку мальчика зубами. Кровь залила его рот. Он почувствовал тошноту. Мальчик взвыл.

— Ты кто такой? — завопил Шерлок. Он вытер рот краем рукава и сплюнул кровавую слюну на траву. Старший мальчик побагровел от боли и ярости. Он схватился за руку, но рубиновые капли крови все равно сочились между его пальцами.

— Ах ты маленький засранец! — он ударил Шерлока чистой рукой. Жжение и вкус крови были ошеломляющими. Дождь хлестал его по щеке. Шерлок заплакал. Старший мальчик усмехнулся.

— Да заткнись ты. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это тебе только на пользу, — он поморщился, глядя на свою руку. — Я действительно не имею ни малейшего представления, о чём ты думал, но, боже мой, я не могу дождаться, чтобы услышать, что скажет мама, когда она обо всём узнает.

Он зашагал прочь через лужайку. Серебристый шёлк его брюк был испачкан кровью. Шерлок стоял под дождём и плакал. В конце концов мамочка во всём прекрасно разобралась и сама кричала до хрипоты. Потом она курила во внутреннем дворике, искусно держа между пальцев длинную трубку цвета слоновой кости. Шерлок был сбит с толку и отвергнут, а когда он побежал к скрипке, чтобы отвлечься, ноты получились кривыми и неправильными. Он отбросил смычок в сторону и рухнул на кровать. Он лил слёзы часами. Он никогда больше не будет так рыдать.

Мальчика звали Майкрофт Холмс. Ему было пятнадцать лет. Его брат. До того, как Шерлок заснул в тот день, его вообще не существовало. Но он как-то создал его для всех остальных. А когда Шерлок стал это отрицать, Майкрофт вздохнул, а мама так сердито глянула на него, выходя покурить, что его щёки запылали. Так что в конце концов он перестал утверждать обратное. Но он никогда не переставал думать. И это вошло у него в привычку.

Он должен был защитить себя. Мышление было единственным способом, который он знал. Он ненавидел, когда его унижали. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что мир меняется, когда он спит. Иногда — да, всего лишь мелочи вроде обоев или цвета канарейки, но иногда — важные вещи, такие как целый старший брат, упакованный вместе с личностью и сетью воспоминаний, опутавшей всех, кроме Шерлока.

Но так было всегда, со всеми, кроме Шерлока. Он был исключением. Рождённым для того, чтобы нарушать правила. Он думал об этом по ночам, стараясь не заснуть. Он не хотел просыпаться в очередной искажённой реальности. Может быть, сорт чая, который любила его мать, изменится. Но, может быть, его отец будет сидеть рядом с ней за кухонным столом живой и невредимый. Может быть, они даже не узнают его. Может быть, он больше не будет их сыном.

Он перестал мечтать и планировать. Он вообще перестал видеть сны. Он почти не спал. Это привычка, от которой он не откажется, как бы Джон ни старался.

***

Реальность текуча. Это река времени и восприятия. Никто не видит, что она полна водоворотов, неожиданных течений и падений в холодные омуты. Это человеческое изобретение. Конструкция безупречна. Вода глубокая, тёмная, с тщательно расслоенными потоками времени и пространства. Она течёт ровно. Для остального мира это прямолинейное, эстетическое чудо, непрерывное и заслуживающее доверия. Но вот попадается какое-то нарушение. Ветка застряла в иле речного дна. Вода легко расступается, но ветка дрожит. Она вот-вот сломается под напором потока.

Шерлок открывает глаза. Джон улыбается ему, и его сердцебиение замедляется. Рубашка. Она выцвела, как будто её носили годами. Рукава обтрёпаны, а воротничок изъеден молью. Но Шерлок купил её только семнадцать дней назад. Он выдыхает. Облегчение. Это единственное изменение. Джон встаёт с кресла.

— Рад, что ты выспался. Ты спал сутки напролёт. — Джон сейчас на кухне. Шум воды смешивается с его голосом. — Хочешь чашечку кофе? Может быть, даже что-нибудь поесть?

Шерлок зевает. Послеполуденное солнце косо заглядывает в гостиную. Он с наслаждением потягивается.

— Только чай, — он хватается за телефон. Никаких новых дел. Открывает ноутбук. Ничего. Он с несчастным видом натягивает халат, забирается с ногами в кресло и ждёт. Джон пересекает гостиную. Он закатал рукава, от него пахнет мылом, и взгляд у него мягкий. Шерлок отворачивается.

Он это терпеть не может. Он раздражённо отхлёбывает из чайной чашки с синими розами, нарисованными сбоку (эмалевые розы, расцветшие всего две недели назад; раньше чашки были простыми), как будто ребячество прогонит всё это прочь. Он не хочет влюбляться в Джона. Это слишком опасно. Он имел в виду именно это, когда сказал, что одиночество защищает его; пока он один, нет никого, кто оказался бы другим, когда он проснётся.

В университете Салли была ещё красивее. Она часто улыбалась и поигрывала своими волосами. Она была достаточно интересной, но самой ей было неинтересно. Она не обращала внимания на мужчин. Шерлок не обращал внимания на женщин. Она изучала уголовное право, а он — кокаин; остальные предметы были скучными, и было приятно хоть на мгновение контролировать реальность. Они влюбились друг в друга. Окружающие одобрительно зашептались. Это стало отличной шуткой. Шерлок был так холоден, а Салли так непреклонна, что их постель часто сравнивали с глыбой льда.

Но это было неправдой. Нисколько. Это был всего лишь страх. Жестокие перипетии реальности ожесточили Шерлока. Сердечные дела наводили на него ужас, грозя его уничтожить. Всё было так рискованно. Его вселенная была такой изменчивой. Зависимость от другого человека порождала ненадёжность. Он предостерегал себя от любви, восхищения, привязанности. Но он встретил Салли и забыл об этом.

Она тоже не была по-настоящему холодна, просто её удерживало честолюбие. Трудно быть умной женщиной. Её нельзя уважать и любить одновременно. Шерлок не умел ни уважать, ни любить. Но он все-таки поцеловал её. И они держались за руки и были похожи. А после того, как они впервые занялись любовью на жёстком матрасе в её спальне в общежитии, Шерлок забылся и заснул, положив голову на её подушку, а его сердце затерялось между простынями. Это была ошибка, и он был наказан.

Когда Шерлок проснулся, он лежал на кушетке в гостиной. В воздухе пахло пивом и травкой, и у него закружилась голова. Он моргнул и увидел, что Салли смеётся вместе с каким-то другим парнем. Её юбка была задрана почти до бедра. Она была пьяна. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и попытался оттолкнуть того, другого. Салли взвизгнула и пролила свой напиток. Её глаза были пусты. Шерлок начал понимать.

Другой парень приготовился к драке, но Салли положила руку ему на плечо. — Он того не стоит, — пробормотала она невнятно. — Давай выбираться отсюда, Андерсон.

Она встала, пошатываясь, и бросила взгляд на Шерлока через плечо. Никакого узнавания. Он был унижен.

— Фрик, — выплюнула она.

Это прозвище прилипло к нему.

Нет. Он не может влюбиться в Джона. Не важно, как сильно он жаждет этого. Он знает, что Джон тоже любит его — он уже говорил это бесчисленными крошечными способами — преданность, тихие тайные улыбки, чай — и иногда это заманчиво, мысль о том, чтобы быть вместе хотя бы ненадолго. Но Шерлоку виднее. Это был бы настоящий дар — любить Джона искренне и всецело. Но он сломается, если однажды проснётся и увидит, что Джон стал другим. Он больше не сможет остаться один.

***

Она оставляет после себя маленькую девочку. Это не слишком сложно, ведь между ног у неё кровь, а ногти сломаны. Она сопротивлялась. Джон закрывает глаза и долго дышит через нос. Он не смотрит на девушку в углу. Он даже не смотрит на Шерлока. Он выходит на балкон, пока они заканчивают собирать улики. Шерлок находит его там позже, глядящего на засыпанную пеплом лужайку.

— Тебе идёт, — Шерлок присоединяется к нему на краю балкона. — Солнце в твоих глазах. Оно делает тебя моложе.

Джон скрещивает руки за спиной. — Спасибо. Это не важно.

— Нет, — признается Шерлок. — Мне тоже, — тишина. Воздух тёплый и сумрачный. — Какая вообще разница?

В другой комнате они заворачивают девочку в оранжевое одеяло, пряча её лицо от мира. Это не заслуживает того, чтобы говорить.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, — пытается Шерлок, — то её отец сейчас в командировке. Он скоро вернётся. Она будет в безопасности.

Джон отрицательно качает головой. — Жизнь так быстротечна, — голос у него скрипучий. — Исчезает в одно мгновение, даже не успеваешь подумать. Это очень странно. Жестоко. Я столкнулся с этим на войне, но только сейчас это начало иметь для меня значение. Теперь, здесь, с тобой, и… этим, — он разочарованно вздыхает. — Этим. Что бы это ни было.

Шерлок не знает, что ответить. Джон смотрит на него с призраком непролитых слёз в глазах.

— Наша работа смертельно опасна, Шерлок. Мы все здесь умрём. Ты это знаешь, и я тоже. Это нормально. В конце концов, так даже лучше, — он крепко сжимает кулаками перила. — Но я не могу не думать, что… о, Шерлок. А что, если у нас никогда не будет такого шанса?

У Шерлока нет выбора. Он так сильно хочет воспользоваться этой возможностью, что готов закричать. Но он этого не делает, никогда не делает. Он не может, это чересчур. Он даже не рискует взглянуть на Джона. Он не способен этого вынести.

— Какого шанса?

Он скрипит зубами. Джон долго смотрит на него. Он даже не оглядывается. В какой-то момент Джон заходит внутрь. Как только он уходит, Шерлок цепляется за перила так, что у него горят костяшки пальцев. Надвигается дождь, и ветер хлещет его по лицу, вызывая слёзы на глазах и смахивая их. Он не может… это эгоистично, но он этого не сделает. И в конце концов, он этого не заслуживает.

Мать Шерлока умерла на втором году его учёбы в университете, вскоре после того, как Салли изменилась и кокаин потерял своё очарование. Ему дали отпуск, и он уехал в деревню. Майкрофт готовил похороны. Это была потрясающая церемония. Реки чёрной тафты, шёлковые цветы, вихри гостей, кружащихся вокруг с кружевными носовыми платками. Шерлок был возмущён. Он никогда не испытывал тёплых чувств к своему старшему брату и проводил время приёма в своей старой комнате, потягивая шампанское с металлическим привкусом и разглядывая акриловые звезды на потолке, скелеты крыс и мышей на письменном столе. Его вещи, но уже не его. Он видел работу своих снов. Домовая мышь сменилась полёвкой — новое созвездие появилось в западном углу комнаты. Его детство изменилось. Оно больше не принадлежало ему.

Почти совсем ничего не осталось.

Он вовсе не собирался так много пить. Он вовсе не собирался дремать. Он проснулся от тусклого солнечного света и кислого привкуса во рту. На лестнице послышались шаги. В дверях стояла его мать. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Шерлок не откинул голову назад.

— Ты же мертва, — он запустил руки в волосы. Он всё время повторял это. Мертва. Мертва. И он не перестал это повторять, пока его не заперли. В любом случае, это мало что изменило. Он никогда не был в отпуске. Он бросил учёбу, пристрастившись к героину, а не к кокаину. Он был безумцем. Оторванным от реальности. Невротичным. Чокнутым. Социопатом. Он не хотел спать. Он просто хотел получить свою скрипку, но ему её не давали.

Терапия на какое-то время подвесила его, как хрупкий мостик между реальностями, и это было нормально. Ему даже стали сниться сны. Обыденные вещи: поездка в Теско, прогулка в парке с безликой девушкой, иногда с мужчиной, пасмурное небо, кормление уток. Он вышел из клиники и снял квартиру. Потом он проснулся, а Советского Союза уже пятнадцать лет как не было.

Он прекратил свои попытки.

Он нашёл работу детектива. Он хорошо разбирался в деталях, потому что они защищали его. Он был холоден, резок и механистичен, ведь когда ты уже странный, никто не будет особенно обращать внимания, если однажды утром ты становишься ещё страннее, потому что больше не можешь узнать этот мир.

Это была его жизнь. Так оно и есть. Он должен защитить себя, несмотря ни на что.

Он не может любить Джона.

***

Молли Хупер была жестоким ребёнком, хотя сейчас в это никто бы не поверил. Но он знает её как девочку с выпученными карими глазами, которая исчезла и снова появилась. И он никогда полностью не простит её за то, что она сделала, независимо от того, как меняется реальность под его ногами. Некоторые раны настолько глубоки, что даже новый мир не может залечить шрамы.

Им было по четыре года. У нее была полупрозрачная кожа и глаза навыкате, а верхняя губа выступала над нижней, придавая рту зловещую причудливость. Они познакомились как соседи и быстро стали друзьями, исследовали сельскую местность вокруг, строили крепости, придумывали истории, лгали, обдирали колени, крали сладости из кладовой, всё такое. Её идеи никогда не были приличными, но всегда — интересными. Она была странной девочкой, а Шерлок — странным мальчиком. Они подходили друг другу.

Они убивали и препарировали мышей, чтобы посмотреть на скелеты. У Молли были ловкие пальцы, и она могла назвать сотни костей. Её глаза сияли, когда она работала. Извилистая голубая вена прорезала болезненную кожу её лба. Она была ужасно умна и рассказывала невероятные истории. Но она не была хорошей девочкой. Возможно, Шерлок не был хорошим мальчиком. Но пока сон не смыл её, Молли была хуже всех.

В тот полдень дождь лил сплошным занавесом, безмолвным, неотличимым от воздуха, если не считать слабой ряби света на воде. Он бесшумно падал, пропитывая их одежду, и дороги стали текучими, цвета кофе с молоком, который мать оставляла ему на кухонном столе по воскресеньям утром. Грязь липла к его брюкам. Они с Молли поднялись на вершину холма, спускавшегося затем вниз, к деревне. Тропинка представляла собой поток мутной воды, перемешанной с комьями земли. Молли остановилась.

Шерлок поёжился от холода. — Давай. Мы уже почти дома.

На ресницы Молли упали капли дождя. — Шерлок, а что бы ты сделал, если бы я столкнула тебя вниз прямо сейчас?

Он потёр руки, чтобы согреться. — Накричал бы на тебя, наверное. — Он потянул её за рукав. — Пойдём, Молли.

Молли повернулась к нему: её кожа казалась скользкой, а глаза будто затянутыми поволокой. Сильная дрожь пробежала по телу Шерлока.

— Значит, ты не будешь сопротивляться? — мечтательно спросила она. А потом толкнула его. На мгновение он увидел только небо. Он просто летел. Затем поверхность вздыбилась, чтобы выбить дыхание из его легких. Он подавился глотком мутной воды, уткнувшись носом в грязь. Он падал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что земля начинает сдаваться. Он остановился в грязной канаве. На вкус — железо. И потерял сознание.

Он проснулся с криком. Мать положила руку ему на лоб и велела перестать притворяться. Молли была ненастоящей. Его фиксация стала ненормальной. Крики замерли у него в горле. Ненормальный. Это прозвище тоже прижилось. Он будет верить своей матери двадцать лет, пока снова не встретит Молли в морге. Как иронично, что спустя годы она снова заставит его упасть. Но до этого ещё далеко. Сейчас самое главное.

Он узнал, что страх может быть бескорыстным. Дело не имеет значения. Репутация, игра, победа — всё это уже не имеет значения. Джон. Бомба. Тяжёлый звук дыхания. Ужас и решимость в глазах, отражающих колеблющееся сияние плавательного бассейна. Этот вопрос. Вот и весь мир Шерлока. Сужающаяся реальность. Нет места для перемен.

Джон хватает Мориарти и получает ещё одну красную точку на лбу Шерлока. Облегчение. Теперь они оба умрут. Это не идеальный вариант, но, по крайней мере, они не будут одиноки. Он почти улыбается перед лицом смерти, но Мориарти уходит со сцены ещё до того, как опускается занавес. Дыхание тишины. Да будет так. Он проанализирует это позже. А сейчас он рвётся к Джону, ощупывая всё вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий. Джон задыхается и дрожит, но он живой, тёплый, осязаемый.

Но конечно, это был обманчивый выход, и Мориарти вернулся, и у него нет выбора. Снова лицо смерти. Ещё одна улыбка. Джон кивает, и Шерлок нажимает на курок. Вселенная сгорает в огне. Он цепляется за Джона, пока тот не теряет сознание. В конце концов, он всегда неизбежен. Сон.

Шерлок просыпается под больничным светом с новорожденным пониманием того, что догадки бесполезны, а страх ошибочен. Ему уже всё равно. Джон спит на другой кровати. Живой, лишь по счастливой случайности. Теперь Шерлок понимает, что ему нужно делать. Мысль о том, что Джон погибнет, внушает ему такой глубокий страх, что он решает побороть свой эгоизм.

Он будит Джона и говорит ему, что он готов. Он воспользуется этим шансом.

***

Шерлок хочет рассказать Джону, почему он забыл о Солнечной системе. Он хочет объяснить, что слишком затруднительно запоминать что-то столь огромное, способное детально меняться каждое утро. Оно того не стоит. Он хочет признаться, что не спит во время дел, потому что не может проснуться с другим набором улик и начинать всё заново. Он гениален, но не может с этим справиться. Он хочет объяснить, что проводит эксперименты с частями тел и кислотой, потому что иногда он просыпается и не видит ничего другого, и ему нужно знать, изменилась ли физика или химия. Но больше всего он хочет объяснить, что, когда всё остальное незнакомо, Джон остается тем же самым, якорем в потоке реальности, и за это он любит его, за это и за тысячу других причин, которые однажды он нацарапает на всей квартире перманентным маркером, чтобы они всегда были известны и никогда не забывались или не были испорчены неосторожным сном.

Он останавливает смычок. Музыка смолкает. — Извини.

Пока это всё, что он может сказать. Это первый день после возвращения из больницы. Это первый день реальности, и ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. На самом деле они оба так делают; они ещё не знают, как быть друг с другом.

Джон отрывает взгляд от ноутбука. — За что?

Шерлок кладёт скрипку и смотрит ему в глаза. — За то, что так долго ждал. Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня. Я слишком испугался.

Джон прочищает горло. Шерлок может сказать, что он доволен. Но пока с настороженностью; он знает Шерлока очень хорошо, в конце концов.

— А чего тебе бояться? — Он не перестает печатать, но только притворяется. Шерлок подходит к дивану и садится на дальнюю подушку. Он подтягивает колени к груди.

— Я не могу сказать тебе сейчас.

Джон захлопывает ноутбук. — Ты великолепен и чувствуешь то, чего я не могу понять. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя не было секретов.

Он выглядит грустным. Лучше бы Шерлок этого не говорил.

— Я всё понимаю. И прошу прощения. Когда-нибудь я расскажу, обещаю, — он делает паузу. — Наверное, всё дело в том, что я до сих пор боюсь.

Джон некоторое время смотрит на него. Он кладёт ноутбук на кофейный столик и откашливается. Ещё один взгляд. Нерешительность. Шерлок всё понимает. Он перелезает через среднюю подушку. Джон протягивает руку. Шерлок наклоняется к его ладони и большим пальцем ощупывает щёку, выпуклость нижней губы. Он вздыхает. Джон обхватывает его лицо обеими руками. Это очень скрупулезное исследование. В какой-то момент Шерлок закрывает глаза. Джон через неопределённое время опускает руки, и Шерлок вглядывается в него, замечая, что он смущенно потирает одной рукой затылок.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, на что это похоже, — говорит Джон. — Мне очень жаль.

Шерлок фыркает. — Не бойся. Это вполне приемлемо. Очень даже по-мужски, желать досконально изучить объект привязанности. На самом деле это весьма научно. Я бы даже сказал…

Он замолкает, прислушиваясь к самому себе. Тишина. Джон хмыкает. Шерлок обиженно открывает рот. Но тут Джон громко смеётся, улыбаясь. Обида исчезает. Шерлок пытается изобразить негодование.

— Ну и? Что тут смешного?

Джон хватает его за плечи, всё ещё посмеиваясь, и целует. Только краешек рта. Это почти и не поцелуй вообще. Но Шерлок в недоумении отшатывается. Джон сияет.

— Мы безнадёжны, ты и я, — он встряхивает его. — Абсолютно безнадёжны.

У Шерлока кружится голова. — Мои извинения.

Джон отрицательно качает головой. — Не надо. Это и моя вина тоже. Мы с этим разберёмся.

Он убирает волосы с его лба назад. Жест, отяжелевший от нежности. Шерлок не знает, что ему делать. Рука Джона задерживается на его щеке, и Шерлок слегка наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в его ладонь. Джон всё ещё улыбается, но уже мягче. Колеблется. Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу. Джон опускает руку, обхватывая его челюсть.

— Не двигайся, — шепчет он и снова целует. Это правильно, твёрдо, но нежно. Джон ни о чём не просит. Он только делится частичкой самого себя. Шерлок осторожно вздергивает подбородок. Это коротко, не очень страстно и не искажено чувствами, но очень важно. Это всё, и они оба улыбаются, когда отстраняются.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Шерлок. Он не знает, что ещё сказать. Джон хихикает и отводит взгляд. Он очень счастлив. И это того стоит. Даже если Шерлок проснётся на следующее утро, а он уйдёт, это того стоит. Джон счастлив, и всё это благодаря ему. Он этого не понимает, но оно того стоит. Это стоит всего.

***

Он давно её не видел, да и вообще ничего такого не ожидал и не надеялся. Она так безболезненно ускользнула из его реальности, что он даже не сильно это обдумывал; какое-то время погоревал о потере, но отвлёкся, забыл. Но сейчас мелодия её голоса и алая дуга рта появляются снова. Вот только они встречаются как будто в первый раз, хотя Шерлок всё это помнит.

Ирэн Адлер была ещё одной женщиной, которая чувствовала вещи, не понимаемые другими, которая знала, что обстоятельства должны быть скрыты, которая наблюдала за нюансами мира с такой остротой, что люди тоже назвали бы её ненормальной, не будь она такой красивой. Она была хорошим учителем. Она внушала уважение, но любила и заботилась о своих учениках. Ей нравилось вести их за собой; Шерлок видел это в изгибе её бедра, по блеску в глазах.

Такие люди, как Шерлок и Ирэн — и Мориарти тоже, но это уже другая история, — умеют находить друг друга, и в тот момент, когда Шерлок вошёл в её класс, он почувствовал к себе такой же острый интерес, как и у его психиатра, но доброжелательный, возможно, даже восхищённый. Ирэн пригласила его задержаться после занятий и улыбнулась. Он никогда не забудет этого — излома её губ, красных и наводящих на размышления. Ему это не показалось.

— Мы станем большими друзьями, — прошептала она ему на ухо. Так оно и случилось.

Шерлок относился к учителям с презрением — он относился к большинству вещей с презрением — но Ирэн была умна. Она анализировала каждого ученика до мозга костей и любила рассказывать нараспев их секреты. Шерлок действительно любил её, но как-то отстранённо. Ему ни разу не приходила в голову мысль начать как-то действовать. Он был слишком блестящ для школы, но Ирен сделала обучение вполне сносным. Она была для него вызовом, и он не хотел портить это чем-то таким легкомысленным и капризным, как чувство.

Той весной Ирэн поцеловала его в щёку, и он заснул у неё на плече, а когда проснулся, толстая женщина в грязном блейзере стучала линейкой по его столу. Его одноклассники засмеялись, и он был наказан за то, что спал в классе. Он тщетно грустил. Больше он Ирэн не видел. И он не возражал. Но теперь он столкнулся с этим ртом, и идеальными размерами, и прикосновением её пальцев к его щеке. Она что-то втыкает ему в шею; он улыбается, когда земля вздымается ему навстречу. Её ни с кем не спутаешь.

Он просыпается в своей квартире. Джон стоит в изножье его кровати. На первый взгляд, обои на два тона светлее. Шерлок вздыхает, уставившись в потолок. Джон смотрит на него, и тень беспокойства поднимается с его лба. Но он отворачивается. Шерлок садится, и простыня расползается у него на талии.

— Я думаю, всё в порядке, — говорит он, потому что Джон ничего не говорит.

— С тобой всё хорошо, — глаза Джона расфокусированы. Тишина. Джон переминается на месте. Он теребит уголок простыни. Он хочет что-то сказать. Шерлок ждёт.

— А ты… — Джон опускает руку на простыню. — Это глупо, но… ты встречался с ней раньше, Шерлок? Я имею в виду Адлер.

Шерлок сглатывает. — Нет. Почему?

Джон пожимает плечами: — Я не знаю. — Пауза. — Мне показалось, что ты… ну, вообще-то, ужасно ею заинтересовался. Я имею в виду, больше, чем обычно.

Он смотрит вниз. Шерлок чуть не смеётся. — Ты что, ревнуешь?

Джон вздрагивает. — Это было довольно прямолинейно с твоей стороны.

Шерлок перебирается через матрас и садится рядом с ним. — Во мне нет ничего, кроме прямоты.

Джон соглашается, что в этом есть значительная доля правды. Он уже смягчился. — Всё дело в том, что ты был так зациклен.

— Я очень ею восхищаюсь, — честно признаётся Шерлок. — Но люблю я тебя.

Это несчастный случай. Он смотрит на свои руки, жалея, что не может вернуть обратно слова, висящие между ними в воздухе, чтобы приберечь их для лучшего времени, когда у него не будет кружиться голова от транквилизатора, когда у него появится план. Он не хочет смотреть на Джона, но в конце концов тихим и проникновенным голосом Джон говорит, что тоже любит Шерлока.

Шерлок отвечает, что это хорошо, что в этом они совпадают.

В какой-то момент они целуются. Становится легче, и комната немного кружится. Действие транквилизатора, рассуждает Шерлок. Может быть, это ещё не вся история. Он снова хочет спать. Джон невинно расстёгивает его рубашку, как родитель ребёнка, и прижимает его к груди. Он дремлет, и впервые за долгое время у него возникает ощущение сна.

***  
За приоткрытыми шторами горизонт окрашен слабыми отблесками осени. Прошли летние закаты с их призматическими потоками света, акриловым оранжевым и красным. Сейчас солнечный свет ясный, сырой, а небо хрупкое от холода. Он опускает запястье. Тонкие нити нот расширяются и сжимаются. Джон читает. У него что-то готовится на плите, но Шерлок не хочет есть. Ночь начинает покрывать синяками небосклон.

Он кладёт скрипку. Джон захлопывает книгу. Молчаливое приглашение. Шерлок подходит к дивану. Он подтягивает колени к груди. Уютная тишина. Они с Джоном не любят слов. Те слишком неуклюжи, ненадёжны, легко поддаются неправильному толкованию. Джон встаёт, чтобы проверить плиту и накрыть на стол. Курица, картошка; Шерлок катает её по тарелке. В конце концов, пищеварение требует сна.

Ночь заливает гостиную, поэтому они задёргивают шторы и включают телевизор, чтобы нечёткое искусственное свечение боролось с темнотой. Идёт какая-то бессмысленная передача, но сидеть рядом с Джоном в уверенном молчании, пришедшем от долгой дружбы и глубокой любви, со свободно переплетёнными пальцами, это хорошо. Становится поздно. К полуночи они оказываются прижатыми друг к другу, скрученными почти по щиколотки. Конечно, совершенно случайно, наверняка виновата гравитация.

— Ужасная программа, — говорит Джон в какой-то момент.

— Но ты достаточно смеялся, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон фыркает и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Потом они целуются, сначала лениво, пока Джон не выключает телевизор и не запускает руку в волосы на затылке Шерлока. Всё становится немного серьёзнее: Джон ощущает вкус специй, чайных листьев, немного мятной зубной пасты, а другая его рука лежит на шее Шерлока, рядом с его поющим пульсом. Через некоторое время он отрывается, целует его в подбородок и сдвигается так, что Шерлок уютно устраивается в изгибе его ног, с наслаждением растягиваясь на груди.

Приглушённым барабанным боем по крыше начинается тихий дождь. Он смешивается с их дыханием и скрипом дивана. Это ошеломляет, но Шерлок не хочет двигаться. Ему нравится тяжесть Джона, запах его рубашки, его кожи, шепот его рук и губ. Ему нравится тепло в глубине собственного живота. Всё это совершенно ново, и ему очень хорошо, и он немного огорчается, когда Джон отстраняет его.

Джон дотрагивается до его щеки. — Пойдём наверх.

Кровь Шерлока приливает к лицу. Он кивает головой. Поначалу это не легко, не романтично, не мучительно от страсти. Никто не падает друг на друга, не срывает одежду, не теряет голову от желания. Вместо этого между ними возникает спокойное, робкое чувство надежды, предвкушения, доверия. Опять же, Джон ничего не ждёт. Он просто делится частью самого себя. Шерлок крепко обхватывает его руками за шею, надеясь, что он сможет предложить что-нибудь взамен.

Дождь усиливается. Джон тяжело дышит. Он целует Шерлока в щёку с поразительной нежностью и спрашивает, всё ли с ним в порядке, хорошо ли ему. Шерлок вздыхает. Всё в порядке, всё прекрасно, он готов. Джон приподнимает его колени и осторожно обхватывает ладонями спину, как будто он сделан из фарфора. Шерлок хочет пробормотать что-нибудь умное, но ему не хватает воздуха.

Это медленно, осторожно, пока они не находят ритм. А потом — тихая симфония: дождь, стоны кровати, дыхание, вздохи, то и дело ударяющиеся колени, обрывки слов, навсегда затерянные между простынями. Это неудобно, но так хорошо, и Шерлок выгибается на матрасе с тихим криком. Джон целует его куда-то в нижнюю часть челюсти, а потом тоже кончает, наклоняясь вперёд, к груди.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет он на ухо Шерлоку, и воздух настолько насыщается золотом, что Шерлок забывается и утыкается в изгиб своего плеча, чтобы встретить сон, столь же неопределённый и без сновидений, как отрез чёрного бархата.

Он просыпается, а кровать пуста. Ужас овладевает его сердцем. Он рвётся через всю квартиру. Джон стоит у плиты в одних носках и трусах и жарит яйцо. Шерлок опускается на ступеньки. Он забыл, что он голый. Он забыл обо всём, кроме ужаса, облегчения и внезапного потока любви, грозящего смыть его с лица земли. Он вскакивает на ноги, хватает Джона и яростно целует его, бормоча «спасибо, спасибо, спасибо» снова и снова. Благодарю тебя за то, что ты существуешь, существуешь для меня, чтобы сохранить меня, существуешь так, как ты всегда существовал, когда ничто другое в моей Вселенной не остаётся в ней надолго.

***

Впервые за всё время жизнь обретает определённый порядок. Шерлок просыпается и с первого взгляда замечает небольшие перемены — прореху на простыне, пропажу кастрюли из буфета, замену коричневых яиц на белые. Иногда он бродит по квартире, пока Джон ещё спит, просто чтобы побыть наедине с рассветом и своими мыслями. В конце концов он остаётся одиночкой, существом привычек, несмотря на переменчивость своего мира. Ему нужно время, но позже он с радостью возвращается к Джону и уютно устраивается на простынях, а утреннее солнце ласкает их кожу сусальным золотом.

Дела приходят и уходят, как и всегда. Шерлок всё ещё боится, что однажды он проснётся в пустой постели, но старается подавлять волнение. Он хочет наслаждаться Джоном, как бы мимолетно это ни было. Ведь Джон всё ещё не знает о непостоянной поверхности реальности. Он доверяет потоку, позволяет ему нести себя вперёд. А Шерлок просто рад видеть, как он скользит мимо.

Между поцелуями и словами, шепчущимися над наволочками, широкими ладонями и неуклюжими пальцами, полосами солнечного света сквозь жалюзи Шерлок заново рассматривает старый вопрос: начало каждой реальности — это продолжение прежнего сна или его завершение, или же бесконечное течение нового? Если бы только можно было разливать мечты в пробирки! Шерлок всё ещё не разобрался в этом, что часто его обезоруживает, но всё уже не так плохо.

Он не может заставить себя беспокоиться о том, что две Кореи материализовались на карте за одну ночь, особенно когда Джон с улыбкой раскрывает объятия. Он не возражает, что обои менялись семь раз за последний месяц, особенно когда Джон спал у него на груди. Не важно, что миссис Хадсон заговорила с французским акцентом; Джон целует его и бормочет что-то глупое о любви, а больше ничего не кажется стоящим. Всё не так уж и плохо. Совсем.

Однажды утром Джон предлагает им пожениться, и Шерлок соглашается. Джон говорит, что весна — самое подходящее время для свадьбы, Шерлок смеётся, а потом они целуются и занимаются любовью прямо на диване. Потом Шерлок засыпает и дремлет, уткнувшись губами в волосы Джона. Это предсказуемая ошибка. Даже немного разочаровывает. Кому, как не ему, это знать…

Сейчас зима. Свет резкий, сфокусированный, освещающий решётчатые узоры инея на окнах. Он закутан в плотное шерстяное пальто. Он всё ещё лежит на диване, но ощущает огромную пустоту. Он слышит шаги на лестнице. Замок вибрирует. Джон заходит в гостиную и роняет продукты. Пакет с яблоками рассыпается по полу. Шерлок не знает, что сказать, в каком мире он очнулся, да и Джон, похоже, тоже.

Наконец Джон опускается на колени и кладёт голову на руки.

— Три года. Три года, и у тебя есть… — его плечи напрягаются, и он с криком хватает Шерлока за воротник. — Три года, и у тебя хватает наглости снова показаться здесь? Ах ты сукин сын! — он трясёт его. — Ах ты сукин сын!..

Шерлок слабо цепляется за его руки, сбитый с толку. В какой-то момент Джон перестаёт кричать и ослабляет хватку, и тогда лицо Шерлока оказывается у него в руках, а пальцы обхватывают его щёки, шею, выпуклость нижней губы, убирают прядь волос со лба.

— Как ты смеешь, — шепчет он. — Ты упал. Я думал, что ты умер.

Шерлок беспомощно смотрит на него, потому что не знает, что ещё можно сделать. Проходит мгновение, и Джон отшатывается, бормоча извинения. Шерлок начинает понимать. Жестокая шутка складывается у него в голове. Джон всё ещё любит его, и это действительно важно, но это тайна. У судьбы злое чувство юмора.

Шерлок вглядывается в Джона. Тот дрожит от ярости, облегчения, растерянности. Это видно по цвету его глаз, по резкому движению пальцев, по новой складке на лбу. Он пережил нечто ужасное.

— Объясни, Шерлок, — говорит он тихим голосом, ровным, но искажённым отчаянием. — Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Ты должен всё объяснить.

Тишина. Шерлок вздыхает. У него нет выбора. Он не может объяснить то, что хочет услышать Джон. Он не знает, как это сделать. Но он может объяснить одну вещь, и даже если это в тысячу раз страшнее, чем эта холодная новая реальность, в которую он попал, он должен это сделать. Он закрывает глаза.

— О, Джон, — он берет его за руки. — Я вовсе не так хотел тебе всё рассказать.

***

Джон слушает молча. У него это всегда хорошо получалось. Шерлок решает начать с начала, с самого начала — а откуда же ещё? — и это невероятно трудно. Они сидят друг напротив друга в старых креслах, и послеполуденное солнце образует между ними озеро света.

— Ты должен понять, Джон, — это всё, что он может сказать. — Когда я сплю, мир меняется.

Джон разливает чай по чашкам, украшенным изящными фиалками, чьи зелёные стебельки обвивают ручку — новая деталь, которую Шерлок придумал несколькими ночами раньше — и время от времени отхлёбывает, задумчиво или вообще без всякого выражения. Единственное утешение Шерлока — наблюдать за тем, как эмоции играют на его лице, в его глазах, в потоках удивления, недоверия, иногда сочувствия или печали, а также в растерянном взгляде, похожем на разбитое сердце.

Джон поражён Молли, тихо забавляется Майкрофтом, открыто заинтригован Ирэн. Сначала он смеётся над мыслью о том, что возможно влюбиться в Салли, но в конце рассказа бледнеет и бормочет что-то в свою чашку, возможно, скомканное извинение. Он кривит лицо при упоминании психиатрического отделения, и это удивительно. Шерлок потрясён. Джон до сих пор ни в чём не сомневается. Шерлок весь на взводе, ожидая этого — презрения, недоверия, направления в больницу — но, может быть, Джон всё же сможет ему так легко поверить. Это было бы очень похоже на него.

Шерлок понимает, что приближается та часть, которой он боится больше всего. В какой-то момент ему придётся рассказать Джону об их отношениях, но до поры до времени он этого избегает, прячется, прикрывается подробными объяснениями своего поведения. Почему он не спит, не ест, почему он такой странный и резкий, почему он такой холодный. Он отстранён и точен, как учёный, объясняющий данные, но лицо Джона обмякает, и он ставит чашку, подпирая лоб одной рукой.

— Мне так жаль, Шерлок, — шепчет он. — Если бы я знал…

— Это не имеет значения, — перебивает его Шерлок. Он тронут, и это опасно. — Всё в порядке, я сам так решил. Это было действительно эгоистично.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Шерлок с несчастным видом понимает, что неизбежное уже близко.

— И несколько месяцев назад…

Он делает неуверенный глоток чая, закрывает глаза и начинает говорить. Отказываясь думать о том, о чём именно идёт речь. Он спотыкается в начале, но рассказывает всё, даже те части, которые заставляют Джона прочистить горло и отвернуться. Его голос падает, скрипит; он не может скрыть горечи.

— Мы были… — выдыхает он. — Мы собирались пожениться.

Он не даёт Джону времени отреагировать. С огромным усилием он восстанавливает своё привычное ледяное самообладание. Он ставит чашку на стол и смотрит на Джона поверх кончика носа. — А теперь твоя очередь. Через три года после падения, как ты сказал. Объясни.

Джон тоже ставит чашку, потому что у него дрожат руки. Шерлок сглатывает.

— Мориарти, — начинает Джон, и тут же всё расплывается. Заговор, репортёр, мошенничество, мошенничество, мошенничество, Дорогой, ты бы видел меня в короне, такси дождливой ночью, наручники, падение — это всё равно что полёт, но на самом деле это не так, потому что ты не летишь, ты мёртв, а я один, три года я один, и всё же ты здесь, прямо передо мной, и если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы не поверил, но это ты говоришь мне, что мир меняется, когда ты спишь, и я уже говорил это раньше и повторю снова: я никогда не поверю, что ты мне солгал.

Что-то застревает у Шерлока в горле.

— Ты мне веришь?

Джон издает грубый смешок.

— Конечно, чёрт возьми, я тебе верю. У меня нет выбора.

Шерлок смотрит вниз.

– Ты необыкновенный человек.

Тишина.

— Мне очень жаль, Джон. Три года — это очень большой срок.

Чай уже остыл.

— Всё в порядке, зато ты сейчас здесь. Это единственное, что имеет для меня значение.

Озеро солнечного света нематериально; близится вечер.

— Ты слишком великодушен.

— Шерлок, — Джон наклоняется вперёд. Он выглядит так, словно хочет взять его за руки. Но колеблется. Вместо этого Шерлок протягивает руку и сам берёт его. Ладони мозолистые, усталые, тёплые. Знакомые. Джон напрягается, но не отстраняется.

— Это не великодушие. Это… О, чёрт возьми, — он отводит взгляд. — Все, о чём ты говорил… о нас, о том, кем мы были… я не могу восстановить прошлое. Между нами уже никогда не будет так, как прежде. Извини. Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Но может быть…

Он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Шерлок ждёт.

— Если ты не против, то есть… — он прижимает ладонь. — Может быть, мы сможем начать всё сначала.

***

— Знаешь ли ты, Шерлок, — говорит Джон в какой-то момент, — что люди, которые не видят снов, считаются опасными социопатами? Никаких эмоций, чтобы проецировать, никаких желаний… — забавно теперь думать, что люди так называют тебя.

Шерлок опускает смычок скрипки. — И почему? Я никогда не вижу снов. И они правы.

Джон отрицательно качает головой. — Мне кажется, что всё совсем наоборот. Может быть, ты так много чувствуешь, Шерлок, и так глубоко, и твои мечты настолько богаты, что они… ну, что они — реальность. Может быть, ты самый сильный мечтатель. Может быть, ты способен объединять мир со своими чувствами, потому что их у тебя так много. Может быть, в конце концов, это не реальность управляет тобой.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Но ты не должен меня слушать. Я не знаю, о чём говорю.

Шерлок берёт смычок и снова начинает играть. Мечты; это больно переносить на скрипку, но она прекрасна, мягка, передаёт само впечатление звука, даже немного больше. Подходит, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он представляет себе ноты, льющиеся из смычка через окно, извивающиеся в ночи, волнистые и красочные, ленты звуков. Мягкий стук клавиатуры Джона поднимается в воздух, чтобы присоединиться к ним, по-домашнему уютно и тяжело, ничем не примечательно. Это безупречная симфония.

Самое невероятное — Шерлок снова видит сны. Более конкретно, чем когда-либо — пейзажи, чёткие лица, запоминая их впервые в своей жизни. И теперь почти ничего не меняется. Лишь только крошечные детали, да и то не всегда. Может быть, это потому, что в словах Джона была правда. Может быть, это потому, что Шерлок пришёл к своим собственным выводам.

Реальность непрерывна, она податлива, и все же её нельзя по-настоящему изменить. Шерлок отслеживает события, взаимодействия, лица. Он думает о них часами напролёт. Он начинает что-то понимать. Нет никакого предыдущего сна, никакого бесконечного сна, никакого начала. Это всегда одно и то же, если не обращать внимания на детали. Люди, вещи, чувства — это просто паутина символов. История повторяется каждый раз с одними и теми же персонажами, только в разных сценариях.

Майкрофт — это холод, отчуждённость, злость, наследственность. Молли –смущение, несчастье, восхищение. Его мать — горечь, негодование. Салли — чем-то сломленная, потерянная, непонятая. Ирэн — недостижимая, неправильная, чувственная. Всё встаёт на свои места. Осколки его сердца. Он начинает понимать, что каждый из них представляет собой одну из граней его самого, за одним исключением.

О, кто же ещё, как не Джон, который есть всё, чем не является Шерлок. Твёрдость, устойчивость, постоянство. Доверие, любовь, великодушие. Легкомыслие, неразумность, впечатлительность. Храбрость, доброта и бескорыстие. Это просто подарок. Он — якорь в потоке. Именно из-за него всё больше не меняется. Он — это всё.

Джон был прав. Прошлое не может быть восстановлено. Возможно, его вообще никогда не существовало. Но они начали всё сначала. Иногда они говорят о доме в сельской местности. Задний двор, большая кухня, всюду окна для солнечного света. Пчёлы, подсказывает Шерлок по наитию, а Джон смеётся и целует его. Хорошо. Пчёлы. Как тебе будет угодно. Но они ещё не готовы к тишине и покою, пока ещё нет. Так что пока это просто прекрасный сон.


End file.
